Internet social networking websites are actually much like dating websites. A user creates an account, uploads personal pictures and description hoping to attract other people with similar interests much in the way a person tries to attract dates on a dating website. A problem with such web sites is the flood of unwanted solicitations among the few genuinely interest parties seeking new friends. Any images that are shared on these websites are soon downloaded and otherwise copied from the website at which point the poster loses any control over the distribution of the images. The images may end up posted in undesired places or “photo-shopped” with unwanted modifications. As a result, many users are disappointed by their experiences while others avoid the whole situation due to the potential negative consequences of sharing information and dealing with volumes of junk messages and unwanted propositions. Therefore, an improved social networking technologies, processes, and system are needed to overcome these and other difficulties experience during social networking.